Contes de sable
by Saskia64
Summary: Sasori doit faire face aux fantômes de son passé. A un amour perdu dans ses souvenirs né des terres sableuses du pays du sable. Si vous aimez le marionnetiste de l'Akatsuki alors cette histoire est pour vous! Dattebayo!Alors lisez lisez et critiquez ;D
1. Rencontre inattendue

**Contes de sable**

_Oaio!! Si vous aimez le personnage de Sasori alors cette histoire est faite pour vous! J'ai craqué pour lui en le voyant si fort et si diaboliquement attirant...Oui je l'avoue! J'ai un faible pour les méchants garçons! J'espère que vous saurai apprécier cette histoire! n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions! ça m'aidera pour la suite! Arigatô Dattebayo!_

**Épisode 1: Rencontre inattendue**

Une silhouette se déplaçait silencieusement entre les arbres. Les seuls bruits perceptibles étaient ceux des petits cris des animaux nocturnes de la forêt et celui aigu des clochettes accrochées au grand chapeau de paille que portait l'homme.

Le manteau noir orné de nuages rouges qui couvrait la silhouette soulevait la poussière sur son passage en caressant le sol de ses bas. Le manteau ample camouflait parfaitement le bonhomme qu'il couvrait, tout en dessinant les contours grands et anguleux de son corps.

Le bonhomme accéléra son pas. Il était en retard et il n'aimait pas faire attendre les gens. Deidara et lui devaient se voir à minuit précise dans la grotte du sud. Ils partiraient ensuite à la recherche de leur Jinchûriki. Ils devaient passer à l'attaque car le moment tant attendu par l'Akatsuki s'approchait rapidement.

Il appuya sa démarche chaloupée en observant un hibou s'envoler dans le ciel étoilé. La lune n'était présente qu'à demi, en formant un croissant de lumière métallique. Baignée par cette faible lueur fantasmagorique, la forêt devenait un monde obscur et mystérieux, plein de vie et de paix.

Le bonhomme appréciait ce silence. Il connaissait bien le caractère effusif et égocentrique de Deidara même si cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne se voyaient plus. Il savait qu'une fois réunis il devrait supporter ses absurdes théories sur l'art et sur la beauté d'une vie éphémère et fragile. Selon Deidara « l'art était une explosion! ».

Lui au contraire pensait que la beauté n'était autre chose que l'éternité sans pourritures ni dégradations. La perfection impérissable. Voilà la véritable beauté rêvée par les Hommes.

Mais il n'aimait pas en débattre avec son compagnon Deidara car il finissait toujours par perdre patience.

A nouveau un autre oiseau nocturne pris son envol. Il avait été effrayé par quelque chose...ou quelqu'un, pensa l'homme.

L'ombre qui sortit soudain des bois en était sûrement la cause. Elle se posta en face de l'homme au manteau en lui barrant la route. Ce dernier s'arrêta et dévisagea d'un œil froid son visiteur. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire attaquer. Normalement c'était lui le chasseur et les autres ses proies... C'était intéressant de se trouver dans une telle situation.

De toutes façons il n'avait rien à craindre. Pas tant qu'il se trouverait à l'intérieur de Hiruko, sa marionnette défensive.

L'assaillant n'était autre qu'un homme vêtu de noir au complet. Une longue tresse noire tombait sur son dos. Il n'était ni grand ni particulièrement musclé. Bien au contraire il était mince, fin et souple. Il possédait les rondeurs et les courbes d'une femme.

Son visage était caché sous un masque noir qui ne laissait voir que ses yeux bleus. En réalité, il n'avait pas l'air menaçant. Il se tenait droit et immobile, en attendant patiemment que l'examen visuel auquel on le soumettait pris fin.

-Tu ne me reconnais pas? Sasori?

L'homme au chapeau de paille ne répondit pas. Cette voix...

-Je suis contente de t'avoir trouvé enfin, Sasori-kun.

La voix à présent était douce et tendre. Les émotions intenses qu'elle transportait la faisait vibrer dans l'air humide. Elle réveillait des souvenirs lointains dans la mémoire de Sasori. Des souvenirs qu'il avait cru avoir enterrer dans son passé.

-Bonsoir, Nanirsa, la salua t-il de la voix grave de Hiruko. Je constate que tu es toujours aussi douée dans l'art de me surprendre. Je te croyais morte.

Nanirsa s'enleva le masque en laissant à vue d'œil son visage hâlée. Ses grands yeux bleus en amande brillaient comme deux étoiles sur son teint bronzé. Ses lèvres pulpeuses et ses joues rosies la rendaient admirablement belle. Ses cheveux, soigneusement tressés, étaient d'un noir d'encre.

-Et moi je constate que tu es toujours aussi dénué de délicatesse. Tes mots me blessent, Sasori. Tu aurais peut être préféré que je sois morte pour de bon?

-Humpf, fit-il avec mépris. En réalité, non. Vivante ou morte tu ne me sers à rien de toutes façons. Je me fiche bien de ton sort. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi alors si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais m'en aller.

Il esquissa un geste en faisant mine d'avancer. Pourtant plusieurs kunais furent lancés sur lui. Il les stoppa tous en soulevant avec aisance la queue de scorpion de son armure.

-Je vois, remarqua Nanirsa. Alors cette marionnette est ta défense ultime. Aucune attaque ne peut t'atteindre tant que tu reste caché en elle. Et tu as dû l'armer de tes poisons et bombes. Je me trompe?

Sasori fit fouetter sa queue face à Nanirsa qui restait hors de portée.

-Très bien, la félicita t-il. Tu as retenu la leçon apparemment. Pourtant tu es bien imprudente en venant me chercher toute seule. Tu viens de commettre la même erreur qu'il y a vingt ans. Peut être n'as tu pas encore saisit le danger après tout. Je vais devoir te rafraichir la mémoire à ce que je vois.

-C'est toi qui paraît avoir oublié, rétorqua Nanirsa. Je ne suis pas venu me battre contre toi. Tout comme l'autre fois. Je...Je cherche encore à te sauver.

Sasori rit d'un rire mauvais.

-Tu es pathétique!

-Peut être. Mais je n'ai pas oublié Sasori. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier... Te souviens tu, toi? Hein Sasori?

Sasori fronça les sourcils. Des images, des sons, des parfums, des caresses...Toutes sortes de souvenirs s'avivaient dans sa tête, dans son âme, dans son cœur...

* * *

Sasori se trouvait au bord de l'eau, assis sur le sable. Il était tard. Grand mère Chiyo aller le réprimander s' il rentrait trop tard. Cependant il n'avait pas envie de rentrer tout de suite. Il lui en voulait encore. A elle tout comme à ses parents.

Ils étaient revenus hier soir. Mamie Chiyo les avait vu. Ils étaient parti depuis quelques mois pour une mission ninja. Mais ils n'avaient pas pu rentrer jusqu'à hier soir. Pourtant, au lieu de venir voir leur enfant qui se languissait d'eux, ils étaient reparti sans même prendre le temps de lui dire au revoir.

C'était grand mère Chiyo qui le lui avait dit. Elle disait qu'ils étaient désolé de ne pas avoir le temps de l'embrasser mais qu'ils reviendraient bientôt. Il resterait donc avec mamie Chiyo jusqu'à leur retour.

Sasori n'avait rien contre cela. Mamie Chiyo était très gentille. Elle lui faisait souvent des gâteaux à la crème et lu achetait des sucreries en cachette parce que maman disait que c'était mauvais pour les dents et elle ne voulait pas qu'il en mange trop.

Sasori sourit.

Oui. Il aimait beaucoup mamie Chiyo. Elle jouait avec lui et elle aimait bien faire la morte pour lui faire peur. Mais Sasori ne se faisait pas avoir! Il savait bien qu'elle ne mourrait jamais pour de vrai. Elle était très forte! Tout comme papa et maman. C'étaient des ninjas très réputés du village de Suna. Tout le monde les admiraient pour leur force et leur courage. C'était pour cela qu'ils faisaient souvent des missions longues.

Sasori avança la lèvre inférieure, boudeur.

Il aurait quand même aimé les voir. Ils lui manquaient beaucoup. Les chansons de maman et les jeux avec papa. Sasori les aimait de tout son petit cœur de garçon de neuf ans.

Il s'inclina pour observer son reflet sur la surface de l'eau miroitante. Il retrouva le visage ovale aux yeux tristes et marrons de sa mère ainsi que les cheveux roux ébouriffés de son père.

-Alors? On s'admire?

Sasori sursauta et tomba dans l'eau la tête la première. Par chance, elle n'était pas profonde. C'était l'une des rares petites mares artificielles que s'était procuré le village désertique de Suna.

Sasori secoua l'eau de ses cheveux et regarda, l'air étourdi, la fillette qui l'avait surpris. Il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Elle portait deux petites couettes rigolotes sur chaque côté de sa petite tête aux cheveux noirs. Ses yeux bleus paraissaient trop grands pour son visage fin. Elle portait une tunique mauve typique de la zone. Mais surtout elle arborait un immense sourire triomphant qui agaça Sasori.

-Désolée de t'avoir fait peur, s'excusa t-elle en n'ayant en aucun cas l'air désolée.

Sasori se leva et s'éclaircit la gorge, les joues enflammées.

-Tu ne m'as pas fait peur. C'est juste que...

-Tu rigoles?! Tu as eu la frayeur de ta vie! Un peu plus et tu faisait un arrêt cardiaque! Hahaha!!! Mais quel froussard!!

Sasori étrécis les yeux en voyant la fille rire allègrement. Il s'éloigna en levant le nez, gonflé de dignité. La fillette le suivit en mettant les mains derrière le dos.

-Attends moi! Tu t'appelles comment?

-Pfff, souffla Sasori. Et en quoi ça t'intéresse? Tu veux pouvoir te moquer de moi plus tard avec tes amis parce que tu as soit disant réussit à me surprendre?

-Mais non! N'importe quoi! Sourit elle. De toutes façons je n'ai aucun ami ici.

-Je crois que je peux comprendre pourquoi, murmura Sasori sournoisement. Qui voudrait avoir une amie comme toi?

La fillette s'arrêta brusquement. Sasori, surpris, s'arrêta lui aussi. Les yeux bleus de la fille s'étaient instantanément emplis de larmes.

-Euh...désolé. Je voulais pas dire ça. Je...

-Non! J'ai compris, l'interrompit la fille. Je ne te dérangerais plus!

La fillette était parti en courant sans qu'il puisse rien y faire. Il n'avait pas voulu la vexer mais il n'avait pas pu se retenir. En plus il devait rentrer chez grand mère s'il ne voulait pas se faire gronder.

Les jours suivants il se rendit au même endroit dans l'espoir de revoir cette fille et de s'excuser auprès d'elle. Il n'était pas à l'aise en repensant à la façon dont il l'avait repoussé. Bien que elle l'avait bien cherché en se moquant de lui!

Elle n'apparut qu'au bout du quatrième jour. Elle portait toujours ses deux couettes et elle était assise au même endroit où se tenait Sasori quelques jours avant.

Elle tenait ses genoux repliés sous son menton et balançait la tête d'un côté à l'autre avec ennui. Sasori s'approcha en faisant du bruit pour annoncer sa présence. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur lui! Elle ne se retourna même pas. Sasori pris donc place à ses côtés.

-Euh...Salut. Mmm...L'autre fois j'ai pas été très sympa avec toi. Je suis venu m'excuser. Je m'appelle Sasori. Et toi?

La fille continua de l'ignorer en regardant dans le vide et en berçant sa tête sur ses genoux serrés.

Sasori respira profondément et retenta sa chance.

-Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je suis sûr que tu as pleins de qualités. C'est juste que...

-BUHHHH!!!!!

-Aaaargh!!!!

La fille avait interrompu le discours de Sasori en sautant sur lui et en criant. Sasori ne put s'empêcher de crier cette fois. La fille se mit à rire follement.

-Oulà! Oulà! Si tu voyais la tête que tu fais! Hahahahaha!

Sasori fit la moue. Alors qu'il essayait de faire la paix elle recommençait! Pourtant en l'entendant rire ainsi il finit par joindre ses rires aux siens. Il tenta de l'éviter et de paraître fâché mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait pas l'éviter. Elle avait un rire tellement contagieux!

Ils rirent ainsi bêtement et finirent par en avoir des crampes au ventre. Quand enfin ils se furent calmé, Sasori remarqua que la fille était très proche de lui. Il la trouva soudain très belle. Avec ses yeux bleus brillants, ses dents blanches et alignées, ses joues roses et ses petites couettes marrantes. Et le sourire qui auparavant lui avait semblé déplaisant lui paraissait à présent splendide. Cette fille débordait de joie et d'énergie. Elle était magnifique!

-Voilà, conclut-elle. Maintenant on est en paix! Plus de soucis! Enchantée, Sasori! Moi c'est Nanirsa!

Elle lui tendit la main chaleureusement. Sasori la serra dans la sienne avec un large sourire.

-Heureux de faire ta connaissance, Nanirsa!

Il avait tout à coup l'impression qu'ils deviendraient vite de bons amis. Tout au moins c'est ce qu'il déduit de l'accélération de son pouls et de l'impression de vertige qui l'envahissait lorsqu'ils joignirent leurs mains.


	2. Amis

**Épisode 2: Amis**

-Ferme les yeux!

-Quoi?!

-Allez! Ferme les! Et ne triche surtout pas!

-C'est ridicule Nanirsa, se plaignit Sasori tout en obéissant docilement. Je peux savoir pourquoi on est venu jusqu'ici?

Nanirsa était venu le chercher chez grand mère Chiyo ce matin là. Elle semblait toute excitée et ne pouvait cacher son sourire en coin. Elle l'avait emmené dans une vaste étendue de sable du village. Il y avait souvent des vents violents dans cette partie du village et c'était pour cela que personne n'y résidait. Puis arrivé là-bas elle lui avait ordonné de fermer les yeux et elle l'avait guidé en lui prenant la main.

Ce jour là le vent ne soufflait pas. Il était sec et chaud comme à son habitude dans cette région aride.

Sasori était intrigué. Il se demandait ce qu'avait préparé Nanirsa cette fois.

-Ça y est! Ouvre les yeux!

Sasori obéit et resta bouche bée en observant le petit pique nique qu'avait préparé Nanirsa. Elle avait étalé une nappe puis l'avait couverte de toutes sortes de fruits et de gourmandises qu'ils adoraient tous les deux.

Parmi les friandises il trouva aussi un petit gâteau au chocolat couvert de dix bougies blanches.

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE!! Cria Nanirsa en tapant des mains.

Sasori, émus, ne trouva pas quoi dire. Il sourit d'une oreille à l'autre et s'assit en contemplant le travail de son amie. Elle avait fait le gâteau elle même d'après ce qu'il voyait (son nom était écris avec de la chantilly par dessus). Et elle avait même posé un petit paquet sur la nappe propre.

Nanirsa le voyant hésiter lui mit le paquet entre les mains.

-Ouvre le! Le pressa t-elle, impatiente de voir sa réaction.

Sasori ouvrit la petite boîte et en sortit un bracelet multicolore. Il cligna des yeux et les leva sur ceux de son amie, qui le dévisageait toute souriante.

-Tu le trouve comment? C'est maman qui m'a aidé à le faire. Regarde. J'en est un pareil.

Elle lui montra son poignet auquel était enroulé un bracelet identique. Les fils de couleurs étaient tressés et formaient un jolie motif coloré.

-Ce bracelet sera le symbole de notre amitié, déclara Nanirsa avec fierté. Tant qu'on le portera, on restera amis. Tu ne trouves pas mon idée superbe?

Sasori sourit. Comme d'habitude, son amie avait parlé tellement vite qu'il n'avait encore pas prononcé un mot.

-Je trouves ce bracelet génial Nanirsa. Merci beaucoup. Mais tu sais? Nous n'avons pas besoin de lui pour être amis. Tu sais bien qu'on sera toujours amis.

-Oh! Arrête d'être rabat-joie et met le! Le réproba t-elle. Voilà! Il te va à merveille!

Sasori souffla les bougies à demi éteintes de son gâteau et ils mangèrent avec délice les gourmandises du buffet qu'avait préparé Nanirsa. Une fois achevé ils se mirent à jouer. Nanirsa adorait jouer à se battre. Sasori n'avait d'abord pas trouvé ça très normal chez une fille mais il s'était vite rendu compte qu'elle était très forte à ce jeux. Elle n'avait peur de rien. Elle faisait des pirouettes et des mouvements vifs et imprévisibles. Sasori finissait toujours avec une bosse ou un bleu.

Cela faisait déjà un ans qu'ils se connaissaient. Nanirsa avait déjà fêté ses dix ans et à présent Sasori aussi. Ils étaient vite devenu inséparables. Ils se complétaient l'un l'autre avec le caractère calme et posé de Sasori et celui énergique et irréfléchi de Nanirsa.

* * *

Tous les habitants du village avaient déjà entendu parler de cette fillette incontrôlable. Ils plaignaient tous les parents de la petite qui était réellement hyperactive. Ils ne laissait pour cela pas leurs enfants en compagnie de cette enfant problématique.

Nanirsa n'avait jamais réussi à se faire d'amis au village. Les autres enfants la considéraient comme une plaie d'après ce que disaient leurs parents. Mais elle avait pourtant réussi à se faire un ami. Ce petit garçon du nom de Sasori.

Tout le monde le savait discret et solitaire. Lui non plus n'était pas un gamin normal. Ses parents étaient morts lors d'une mission à l'étranger. Sa grand mère Chiyo, qui été devenu sa tutrice, lui avait d'abord dit qu'ils étaient simplement retourné en mission pour ne pas blesser son filleul. Mais maintenant qu'une année entière s'était écoulée le petit devait avoir compris qu'ils ne reviendraient pas.

Ces deux enfants allaient partout ensemble main dans la main. Ils apaisaient leur douleur et solitude avec une présence mutuelle constante et chaleureuse. Tant qu'ils restaient entre eux, les habitants du village n'y voyait aucun problème...

* * *

-J'en peux plus! Se justifia Sasori en se laissant tomber sur le sable pour reprendre son souffle.

Nanirsa était infatigable! Ils avaient joué pendant des heures et des heures et elle avait encore la force de courir. Elle revint vers lui en sautillant sur place.

-Haha! Mais que tu es faible! Je croyais que tu deviendrai un peu plus résistant maintenant que tu as dix ans mais je suppose que je me faisait des illusions! Je suis déçue! Ce n'est pas le comportement digne d'un homme!

-Humpf. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux je ne me lèverait pas d'ici.

Sasori se coucha sur le dos et respira profondément par le nez. Nanirsa ne lui donnait aucun répit. Jamais il ne s'était autant dépensé. Ils avaient courut comme des fous dans tout le village!

La fillette s'assit à ses côtés. Elle se pencha sur lui avec des yeux suppliants.

-Sasori-kun! Tu m'avait promis qu'on ferait ce que je voulais cette après midi!

Elle papillota des yeux en faisant trembler la fermeté de Sasori. Elle faisait toujours ça quand elle voulait quelque chose. Il finissait toujours par céder. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

-Oui mais tu sais l'après midi est bientôt terminée, rétorqua t-il.

-Sasori-kun!

-Tu fais toujours pareil! Tu es ma perte Nanirsa! Je finirai par en mourir!

-Ne dis pas ça Sasori-kun! Jamais je ne laisserai pareil chose arriver! Tu es mon meilleur ami!

Elle l'attrapa par le cou et l'enlaça de toutes ses forces. Sasori, hébété, lui tapota le dos maladroitement.

-Tu es le meilleur ami du monde Sasori-kun!

Elle lui attrapa le visage et lui plaqua les lèvres sur la joue. Sasori rougit violemment. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il adorait quand elle faisait ça. Cela lui rappelait les tendresses que sa mère avait envers lui auparavant...Mais d'une façon nouvelle. Il se sentait tout faible et tout défaillant entre les bras de Nanirsa. Son odeur de fleur particulière, la douceur de sa peau lisse et les caresses chatouilleuses de ses cheveux soyeux...Chaque jour qui passait, il la trouvait plus belle encore.

Nanirsa lui prit la main et l'entraina derrière elle en courant.

* * *

-Sasori. Tu t'es beaucoup amélioré dans l'art des pantins. Tu es devenu un marionnettiste formidable, plus doué que moi même!

Chiyo venait d'observer avec attention l'entrainement rigoureux de Sasori. Il s'entrainait ainsi tous les jours à manier de ses mains les marionnettes qu'il fabriquait. Chiyo se rendit compte de combien son petit fils avait grandit. Il avait maintenant quinze ans! Il avait tellement progressé! Ses mouvements s'étaient aiguisé et ses pantins étaient mieux équipés pour le combat. Chiyo était très fière de ces améliorations.

C'était elle qui lui avait proposé, enfant, de lui enseigner l'art des marionnettes. Sasori s'était tout de suite réjouit de cette perspective et avait toujours appris avec enthousiasme. Pourtant il n'était plus un enfant à présent. Il était devenu un jeune homme grand, beau et fort. Ses traits doux étaient ceux de sa mère tandis que ses cheveux roux et son caractère sérieux provenaient de son père.

L'époque où Sasori avait fabriqué les pantins à l'image de ses parents restait loin derrière lui. Alors il n'était qu'un enfant triste qui recherchait à recréer l'image de ses parents décédés afin de se donner l'illusion qu'ils étaient toujours là. Maintenant il avait fabriqué une multitude de pantins qu'ils avait mis sur le marché et qu'il avait signé d'un scorpion rouge, son symbole.

Dans tous les pays les pantins de Sasori étaient très appréciés et on en faisait beaucoup de commandes. En effet c'était un spécialiste de la reproduction de la forme humaine et de la confection de poisons complexes. Ses marionnettes étaient toutes équipées de pièges et d'aiguilles empoisonnées. Les ninja marionnettistes désiraient tous posséder une de ses créations en vue d'un combat.

Sasori se retourna en écoutant les paroles loueuses de sa grand mère. La sueur coulait ses cheveux sur son front et faisait luire son torse dénudé. Des filaments bleus sortaient de ses doigts pour finir sur les pantins articulés qu'il contrôlait. C'était des filament de chakra qu'il réduisait à des fils de très petit rayon.

_Ses yeux renferment la mort,_ pensa Chiyo. _Il n'a pas pardonné la mort de ses parents. Il en pleure encore dans son cœur, j'en suis convaincue. Et il __est rempli de haine, de soif de vengeance._

Sasori avait toujours été distant et solitaire. Il n'aimait pas la compagnie et s'excluait des conversations. Chiyo ne savait pas comment percer la coquille sombre dans laquelle il se marginait du monde. Jamais il n'avait pleuré en sa présence la mort de ses parents. Jamais il n'avait retrouvé le sourire simple et ingénu de son enfance. Sasori était froid et distant avec tous.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Sasori leva le regard, intéressé. Il laissa tomber ses pantins et alla se rhabiller sans tarder.

Chiyo soupira, très soulagée, en allant ouvrir la porte. Heureusement cette fillette était là.

-Bonjour grand mère Chiyo! Salua Nanirsa. Est ce que Sasori-kun est là?

-Bonjour ma petite. Ne t'inquiète pas, il se prépare. Entre donc!

Nanirsa sourit amplement et entra. Elle portait sa tenue de ninja. Avec son pantalon moulant noir et sa veste elle aussi noire. Ses cheveux étaient tressés élégamment. Chiyo admira une fois de plus la beauté exquise de la jeune femme. Ses yeux bleus bridés et ses pommettes saillantes, ainsi que ses lèvres charnues la faisaient ressemblait à un félin. De plus son caractère vif la rendait sauvage et indomptable.

Pourtant cette belle brune devenait bien docile en présence de son maître... Nanirsa attendait avec impatience la venue de Sasori. Elle se tordait les doigts en l'attendant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Chiyo avait toujours été surprise par les liens étroits qui unissaient son petit fils à Nanirsa. Elle avait déjà entendu des rumeurs à propos de cette fillette mais au lieu de s'inquiéter de voir Sasori la fréquenter, elle s'en était réellement réjoui. Sasori n'avait jamais fait d'amis avant de la rencontrer. Nanirsa avait été une véritable bénédiction pour lui. C'était la seule personne capable de lui arracher un sourire, capable d'effacer sa froideur, d'atteindre son cœur. Chiyo se demandait ce que serait devenu son petit fils s'il ne l'avait pas rencontré.

Elle fut parcouru d'un frisson en y pensant.

Le cœur de Sasori était emplit de ténèbres, elle en était bien consciente. Seule Nanirsa pouvait les tenir en respect. Elle était la lumière qui guidait son chemin. Si jamais elle s'éteignait, alors Sasori se perdrait à jamais.

-Ah! Te voilà enfin! Souffla Nanirsa. Non mais! T'as qu'a aller plus doucement aussi!

Sasori s'avançait d'un pas lent et relaxé.

Chiyo sourit en repensant à la façon dont il s'était pressé il y avait quelques minutes en entendant taper à la porte. Il devenait tellement différent lorsqu'elle était près de lui! Il aimait faire son intéressant devant Nanirsa. Pourtant il ne voulait pas admettre à quel point il tenait à elle et il se renfrognait chaque fois que sa grand mère le taquinait à ce sujet.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux, dit il.

Il ralentit son pas en gardant un air sérieux.

-Ohhhh!!!! Quel mal élevé! On ne fait pas attendre les demoiselles, je te ferais dire!

-Tu as raison, approuva Sasori. Mais je n'en vois aucune ici.

-Ha!

Elle lui mit un petit coup de poing affectueux sur le bras.

-Tu vois? Signala Sasori. Une demoiselle ne tape pas les gens.

Nanirsa rit et se jeta dans les bras de son ami. Sasori sourit légèrement en la serrant dans ses bras. Chiyo les contempla d'un air satisfait. Il était évident qu'entre eux il existait quelque chose de plus qu'une simple amitié. La façon dont ils se regardaient étaient trop intime, trop douce.

Cependant les deux continuaient de se dire amis. Ils étaient tellement convaincu que ce n'était que de l'amitié que ça devenait ridicule.

Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à intervenir. La jeunesse suivait ses propres chemins, pensait elle. Sasori et Nanirsa finiraient bien par se rendre compte qu'ils étaient plus qu'amis.

Les deux jeunes gens sortirent en se taquinant, les mains entrelacées.


	3. un amour dévoilé

**Épisode 3: Un amour dévoilé**

Ils avaient mangé dans un petit restaurant au coin de la rue. Ils sortirent et leurs pas les menèrent inconsciemment vers la petite mare artificielle au bord de laquelle ils s'étaient connus pour la première fois. Ils s'assirent en parlant de tout et de rien.

-Et bien! Tu m'as beaucoup manqué toi! Avoua Nanirsa.

-C'est normal. Que ferais tu sans moi? Tu es beaucoup trop folle et impulsive pour vivre trop longtemps loin de moi.

-Pfff! Excuse moi Monsieur le Modeste mais j'ai quand même tenu cinq mois loin de toi! Et je suis intacte!

En effet Nanirsa avait été assignée à une mission à l'étranger qui l'avait maintenue éloignée de Suna. Sasori s'était rongé les sangs en attendant son retour. Il la savait imprudente et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il lui arrive de mal. Nanirsa était essentielle dans sa vie.

-J'espère que tu n'auras pas d'autres missions comme celles ci avant longtemps, soupira t-il. Si tu savais comme je me suis ennuyé. Je m'étais accommodé à ton rythme frénétique de vie.

-Et bien tu sais avec la disparition du kazekage, je pense que je devrais bientôt repartir. Tous les ninjas doivent se lancer à sa poursuite le plus tôt possible. Je suis vraiment inquiète! J'espère qu'il ne lui est arrivé aucun mal. Les gens du village vont commencer à paniquer si ça continu.

Sasori resta indifférent.

-De toutes façons je n'ai pas l'intention de t'abandonner Sasori-kun, ajouta Nanirsa en le voyant aussi étrange. On restera toujours amis. On se l'était promis, n'est ce pas?

Elle leva son poignet auquel s'enroulait encore le bracelet multicolore. Sasori haussa les sourcils et souleva le sien lui aussi.

-Bien sûr, affirma t-il.

Le soir tomba rapidement. Le soleil se coucha à l'horizon en envoyant ses derniers rayons rouge-orangés crépusculaires. Puis le voile noir protecteur de la nuit recouvrit le ciel.

Couchés côte à côte, Nanirsa et Sasori se mirent à observer les étoiles. Ils s'amusaient à ça lorsqu'ils étaient petits. Nanirsa trouvait toujours des formes fantastiques en associant les étoiles: un lapin, une tête de lion, un poisson avec des mains... Elle avait une imagination débordante. A ces moments Sasori s'efforcer de trouver ces mêmes formes, de comprendre les visions de son amie et ainsi de déchiffrer le mystère de ses pensées.

Il la trouvait réellement intrigante. Elle avait des idées et des valeurs qu'il ne saisissait pas toujours même au fil du temps et son caractère imprévisible faisait d'elle une boîte à surprise. Il ne savait à quoi s'attendre avec Nanirsa. Et pour cette raison précise il la trouvait passionnante. Elle n'était pas comme le commun des mortels. Elle était vraiment extra-ordinaire.

-Quoi? S'exclama Nanirsa.

Sasori sursauta. Il s'était surpris lui même à dévisager son amie étendue auprès de lui. Il sentit son sang monter à ses joues et se réjouit de l'obscurité qui cachait son trouble.

-Rien. Je me disais juste que je te trouve changée.

-En bien, j'espère.

-Humpf. Oui. En bien.

-Toi aussi tu as changé, Sasori-kun. Je te trouve...plus...sombre.

-Sombre?

-Mmm. Ouais. Et je n'aime pas ça. Quand je ne suis pas avec toi tu deviens toujours comme ça. Et quand je reviens on dirait que tu te réhabitue à sourire, comme si tu avais oublié comment on fait.

Sasori resta silencieux. Il était vrai qu'il agissait très différemment en son absence. Il devenait irritable et dangereux. Elle avait un effet apaisant sur lui.

-Je n'aime pas ça du tout Sasori-kun, chuchota t-elle.

Sasori lui prit la main. Après tout le temps qu'ils venaient de passé loin de l'autre, il aurait voulu la tenir à jamais dans ses bras. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Ce n'était pas correct. Les amis ne s'embrassaient pas tout le temps...

Nanirsa le surpris alors en roulant sur le côté et en posant sa tête sur son torse. Il souffla en sentant sa chaleur corporelle. Elle lui avait tellement manqué! Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point. C'était seulement maintenant qu'il pouvait la tenir comme cela qu'il réalisait qu'il avait frôlé le folie. C'était douloureux d'être séparé d'elle.

Nanirsa écouta les battements puissant du cœur de Sasori. Parfois Sasori ne paraissait pas vraiment humain avec sa froideur et son indifférence du reste des gens. Mais le rythme soutenu de son pouls était la preuve de son humanité. En réalité il n'était qu'un humain en fin de compte. Et il avait donc les faiblesses propres des humains. Ce cœur était l'une d'entre elles. Il ne pouvait vivre sans lui. Mais Nanirsa savait aussi qu'elle même était une autre faiblesse de Sasori. Sans elle il n'était plus le garçon doux et attentionné, aimable et heureux qu'il était. Sans elle Sasori se rapprochait dangereusement de la froideur de ses pantins.

Ils restèrent ainsi blottis l'un contre l'autre un long moment. Puis ils durent mettre fin à leur moment de paix. A leur escapade fugueuse.

Sasori raccompagna volontiers Nanirsa chez elle. Ils marchèrent en silence, ce qui étonna Sasori. Nanirsa n'était pas du genre à se taire longtemps...

Ils arrivèrent (bien trop vite...) en face de chez elle et ils se mirent face à face en redoutant les adieux. Ils haïssaient se dire au revoir. C'était le moment le plus désagréable de la journée.

-Euh...Bonne nuit, Nanirsa.

-Bonne nuit, Sasori.

Elle le fixait de ses yeux bleus intenses en espérant ce dont elle avait rêvé chaque nuit durant sa mission. Au début elle avait été surprise puis enchantée. Elle s'était surprise à penser à Sasori plus que prévu.

Sasori était en plein débat intérieur.

_Est-ce que ce serait trop que de la prendre une dernière fois dans mes bras? Je devrais peut être me contenter d'un petit salut...Mais pourquoi je reste planté là comme un con?! Bon sang!_

-Euh...A demain.

-Ouais...

Sasori pivota sur le côté en brisant le contact visuel qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Il se mit à marcher vers l'autre rue de son pas lent. Les épaules de Nanirsa s'abaissèrent sous le coup de la déception. Mais pourquoi était elle déçue?

_Nous sommes amis Sasori et moi, rien d'autre. Qu'est ce que je peux demander de plus?!_

Elle se retourna elle aussi et s'approcha du portail de ses parents. Elle les avait vu ce matin même en coup de vent mais elle était vite parti pour le chercher, lui. Mais le temps passait trop vite chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait avec Sasori. Beaucoup trop vite...

Soudain quelqu'un la pris par les épaules alors qu'elle s'apprêter à rentrer chez elle. Par un réflexe qu'elle avait acquis à l'école de ninja, elle leva le bras pour assommer son assaillant. Pourtant celui ci fut plus rapide qu'elle. Il la plaqua contre le mur de pierre en lui faisant perdre son souffle et se pressa contre elle en appuyant son front contre le sien.

Nanirsa écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant Sasori.

-Sa...so...ri..-kun?

Les yeux marrons et ternes de Sasori brillaient d'une lumière nouvelle. Il respirait lourdement et se mordait la lèvre d'un air hésitant.

-Je...je...Nanirsa je...

-Moi aussi, avoua t-elle.

Sasori sourit d'une façon tendre et soulagée. Il était tellement beau lorsqu'il souriait de cette manière. Nanirsa se mourrait d'envie de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle avait toujours été amoureuse de lui. Toujours. Comment avait elle pu confondre cela avec l'amitié?!

Sasori ravala sa salive. Il était nerveux. Jamais il n'avait embrassé personne et encore moins Nanirsa. Pourtant il l'avait imaginé tellement de fois qu'il avait l'impression de rêver à nouveau.

Il inclina sa tête et rapprocha lentement ses lèvres.

Son cœur battait à son maximum. Il sentait son sang battre dans ses veines.

Il plaça une main derrière la tête levée de Nanirsa et l'attira vers lui. Elle était tellement belle...Tellement belle...

Leurs lèvres se joignirent enfin. Ils échangèrent toute la douceur et toute l'ardeur d'un premier baiser. Nanirsa enroula ses bras autour du coup de Sasori et se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Elle ne le laisserait pas partir de si tôt!

Sasori s'accrocha à sa natte qu'il finit par défaire. Il plongea alors ses doigts entre les cheveux longs et ondulés de Nanirsa. S'était encore meilleur que dans ses rêves! Ses lèvres sucrées étaient fraîches et douces. L'arôme de sa langue était euphorique.

Il eut un mal fou à séparer leur bouches scellées. Il n'avait pas envie de le faire mais il savait qu'entre les deux il était le plus prudent. Il fallait donc qu'il soit fort pour le bien des deux.

Il repris son souffle en touchant du bout de son nez celui de son amie. Elle semblait aussi émerveillée et extasiée que lui. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

-Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi on a attendu jusqu'à maintenant pour faire ça?! Chuchota Nanirsa.

Sasori éclata de rire.

-Je ne sais pas. Peut être que tu étais beaucoup trop moche avec tes deux couettes sur la tête, la taquina t-il.

-Rrroh! Ce que tu peux être brut!

-Tu sais bien que je rigole. Je ne sais pas. En tout cas j'adore ça.

-Moi aussi. Recommence!

-Il est tard. Tes parents vont s'inquiéter...

-Sasori-kun!

Elle mit de petits yeux suppliants qui firent fondre la résolution de Sasori. Même après tant d'années, ce tour là marchait toujours aussi bien.

-Embrasse moi Sasori-kun!

-Ce n'est pas juste! Tu sais que j'en ai envie!

-Sasori-kun!

-Et puis merde alors!

Il l'embrassa de plus belle en la serrant encore plus fermement contre lui. Nanirsa se laissa aller. Elle s'oublia complètement et ne pensa qu'à être plus près de Sasori, encore plus près. Elle voulait ne faire qu'un avec lui. S'était tellement bon!

-Je t'aime, Sasori.

-Je t'aime, Nanirsa.

Ils s'enlacèrent plusieurs fois encore. Puis ce fut au tour de Nanirsa de mettre une halte.

-Mais où est passé le garçon responsable de tout à l'heure? Sourit-elle.

-Humpf. Il est parti faire un tour je crois. Mais il a un message pour toi.

-Ah bon? Rit-elle. Et quel message?

-« Je t'aime! Je t'ai toujours aimé! »

-Et bien dit lui de venir me chercher demain. J'ai encore plein de baisers pour lui!

-Il sera là, compte sur moi!

-Bonne nuit, Sasori-kun.

-A tout à l'heure, mon amour.

* * *

-Je me souviens bien, en effet, assura Sasori de la voix grave de Hiruko. Je t'aimais sincèrement à l'époque.

Nanirsa sentit un pincement au cœur. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle le cherchait! Déjà vingt années stériles étaient passées. Elle savait que lorsqu'elle s'éloignait de lui quelques mois Sasori perdait en partie son humanité. Mais maintenant que tant de temps s'était écoulé, restait-il encore quelque chose d'humain en lui? Nanirsa avait l'espoir qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

-Mais ce fut toi qui me trahis et non l'inverse ma chère. Tu n'as donc rien à faire ici.

-Jamais je ne t'ai voulu du mal Sasori-kun. Même pas maintenant. Après tous les meurtres et les carnages que tu as causé.

-Ce sont de très belles paroles Nanirsa, se moqua Sasori. Mais si tu ne les met pas en pratique elles perdent leur valeur. La vérité c'est que tu m'as fait mal. Le plus grand mal que personne ne m'est jamais fait. Je ne pourrai jamais oublier ça.


	4. Culpabilité partagée

**Épisode 4: La faute partagée**

Nanirsa ouvrit les yeux lentement. Les rayons du soleil l'aveuglaient. Elle cligna des paupières plusieurs fois pour s'éclaircir la vue. Elle fut surprise en observant ses vêtements froissés et éparpillés au sol. Mais ce qui la choqua davantage ce fut de voir les vêtements de Sasori mêlés aux siens.

_Mais qu'est ce que...?_

Tout à coup elle se souvint. Le soir précédent Sasori l'avait emmené chez lui en raison de l'absence de sa grand mère. Il avait même cuisiné pour elle! Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir ils s'étaient embrassé. Et là plus rien n'avait pu les arrêter.

Nanirsa l'avait pratiquement attaqué en le mordant et le griffant sauvagement. Elle s'était laissé emporter par la passion et le désir. Sasori, habituellement prudent, avait répondu à son excitation et l'avait porté dans ses bras jusqu'à sa chambre. Ils s'étaient ensuite arraché les vêtements et ils s'étaient jeté sur le lit bien fait de Sasori.

Nanirsa rougit en repensant à la suite. Elle n'avait plus été elle même alors. Elle était devenu une bête féroce ivre d'amour. Elle lui avait attrapé les cheveux dans ses poings et s'était efforcé de maintenir leur deux corps unis. Sasori lui aussi avait perdu le contrôle de lui même. Il avait embrasser tout son corps de femme vierge en lui chuchotant des paroles d'amour à l'oreille.

Elle avait énormément aimé. Jamais elle n'avait soupçonné à quel point il était agréable que d'être aussi proche de lui, que de le sentir en elle.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était rentré de sa mission. Ils avaient passé tous ces jours ensemble à se regarder amoureusement, à s'embrasser furtivement dans un angle de rue. Ils n'avaient pas mis au courant leurs familles de leur idylle. Nanirsa trouvait cela très amusant que de leur cacher la vérité bien que son air entendu soulevait les soupçons de tout le monde. Elle n'était pas une grande comédienne.

Sasori par contre aurait préférer ne pas se cacher. Pourquoi aurait-il du dissimuler son amour? De toutes façons il l'épouserait un jour! Il avait bien le droit d'embrasser sa fiancée en public!

-Bonjour, mon amour.

Nanirsa ressentit les lèvres chaudes de Sasori sur son cou. Il posa son bras sur les hanches nues de la fille.

-Est ce que ça t'as plu? Demanda Sasori.

-Humpf. Et bien...En y repensant...

-Quoi?! Tu n'as pas aimé?!

-Mais oui idiot! Bien sûr que j'ai aimé! Et beaucoup, crois moi...Mais je ne suis pas sûre d'être totalement rassasiée...

Sasori soupira longuement.

-Mon Dieu. Tu es une véritable pile électrique, Nanirsa. Tu m'as complètement épuisé! Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir suivre le rythme!

-Oh! Mais tu n'es pas obligé de tout faire, tu sais...

Elle se retourna et se situa sur Sasori. Il était tout décoiffé avec ses cheveux roux en désordre. Son torse nu luisait de sueur et ses yeux marrons scintillait en vue du plaisir à venir.

-Tu es vraiment ma perte Nanirsa! Gémit Sasori en l'embrassant tendrement. Tu finira par m'avoir un jour!

-Je t'ai déjà, sourit Nanirsa d'un air coquin. Tu es tout à moi et à moi seule.

Ils s'aimèrent à nouveau avec effusion. Nanirsa se déchaîna en laissant Sasori à bout de forces. Finalement il s'assoupit tandis qu'elle caressait ses cheveux roux.

-Mon pauvre petit chéri tout faible, le plaignit-elle.

Sasori grogna faiblement, à moitié endormi. Nanirsa rit et se leva en enroulant le couvre-lit autour d'elle. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain située en face de la chambre de Sasori.

Elle observa son reflet sur le miroir. Ses yeux bleus encadrés par ses cheveux noirs qui tombaient en cascade sur son dos lui donnaient l'air d'un puma, pensa t-elle. Elle trouva ses lèvres quelque peu gonflées par les baisers de son amant. Mais pour le reste elle n'avait pas changé su tout. Pourtant elle se sentait différente à l'intérieur. Elle avait franchi le pas, elle n'était plus une enfant. Elle était plus amoureuse que jamais. Et cela la rendait merveilleusement heureuse. Elle avait l'impression de flotter.

Elle prit une douche froide qui apaisa la chaleur de son corps. Il faisait très chaud ce jour là dans le village, elle avait beaucoup transpiré.

Elle sortit du bain et s'enroula une serviette blanche sur sa poitrine de proportions généreuses. Elle s'était beaucoup développée, pensa Nanirsa avec fierté. Sasori s'était beaucoup plu à la caresser.

Elle rougit et sortit en souriant. En se dirigeant vers la chambre de Sasori, elle remarqua soudain une petite ouverture dans le mur juste à coté de la salle de bain. Elle faisait que quelques millimètres. Une personne normale n'aurait même pas remarqué. Mais elle avait été formée comme ninja et elle savait faire attention aux détails.

Elle s'approcha du mur et passa son doigt sur l'ouverture. C'était peut être un passage secret!

Sasori ne laissait personne venir dans cette partie de la maison. Pas même sa grand mère. Il aimé garder son intimité, disait-il. Nanirsa elle même n'était jamais entré dans sa chambre. Ce couloir était toujours désert. Et si c'était parce que Sasori cachait cette salle secrète?

Elle poussa dessus avec curiosité mais elle ne s'ouvrit pas. Elle retenta sa chance mais n'eut pas non plus d'effet. Elle remarqua pourtant qu'il y avait un porte manteau accroché au mur. Et si...?

Elle tira le bois vers le bas et la porte s'ouvrit soudain par mécanisme.

_Haha! _Se félicita t-elle. _Aucun énigme ne me résiste!_

Elle entra dans la salle en posant ses pieds nu sur le sol terreux. La salle était sombre et il y avait une odeur insupportable de pourri. Nanirsa se couvrit le nez de sa main. Ses yeux s'habituèrent enfin à la faible lumière et elle eut un haut le corps en voyant ce qui l'entourait.

C'était des marionnettes! Une foule de marionnettes accrochées à un fil et avec les pieds dans le vide. Elles avaient toutes une apparence humaine effrayante. Elles étaient beaucoup trop réalistes au goût de Nanirsa. Leurs expressions semblaient figées. Comme si il s'agissait de cadavres ayant gardé leur expression vide de mort.

En marchant d'un pas hésitant, Nanirsa trouva bientôt des étagères. Il y avait de nombreux bocaux posés dessus. La fille retint un cri en reconnaissant à l'intérieur d'un bocal un fois humain dans un liquide verdâtre. Elle identifia aussi dans tous les autres toutes sorte d'organes humains flottant dans des substances insalubres.

Mais qu'est ce que c'était que ça?! Se demanda Nanirsa avec horreur. Puis elle trouva un coffre et les sourcils froncés elle le souleva. Elle recula d'un bond. Le coffre contenait des bras et des jambes! Les nerfs et les os étaient encore visibles. Il ne s'agissait plus de marionnettes mais d'être vivants découpés!!!

Nanirsa regarda autour d'elle avec une peur au ventre. Et si toutes ces marionnettes qui l'entourait n'était pas des marionnettes...Mais des humains transformés en pantins?!

Il y en avait de toutes les tailles et de tous les âges. Elles devait être une vingtaine. Nanirsa pensa soudain à toutes les disparitions qui avaient été signalées depuis quelques temps aux alentours du village. Et si Sasori...?

NON!

Nanirsa referma brusquement le coffre et se pressa de retrouver la sortie. En passant elle fit tomber un bocal qui se brisa et qui libéra le cœur qu'il enfermé. Nanirsa poussa un cri étouffé par sa main. Ses cheveux s'accrochèrent aux pieds d'un pantin de la taille d'un homme qui gardait ses yeux morts ouverts dans l'obscurité de ce trou en enfer.

Nanirsa, nerveuse, tira sur ses cheveux en s'en arrachant au passage. Elle se fichait bien de cela! Elle voulait juste sortir de là au plus vite!

Enfin elle se trouva dans le couloir. Elle marcha vers l'arrière en observant la trappe se fermer automatiquement.

Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle avait encore du mal à croire tout ce qu'elle venait de voir. Quelques minutes plus tôt elle s'était senti la fille la plus heureuse du monde et à présent...Elle était morte de peur. Confuse, perdue. Que faisait cette horrible chambre d'horreur face à la celle de Sasori?!

-Tu en as mit du temps!

Nanirsa faillit hurler de peur. Elle se retourna avec les yeux grands ouverts et observa le visage insouciant de Sasori. Celui ci, inclina la tête sur le côté et l'observa en haussant un sourcil.

-Qu'y a t-il? Nanirsa?

Nanirsa ne pouvait prononcer un seul mot. En le regardant ainsi de face elle se rendit compte que c'était bien Sasori l'auteur de ces monstruosité. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle était aussi surprise. Elle avait toujours su qu'il pouvait être cruel dans son indifférence. Elle avait toujours soupçonné que son cœur était sombre.

Cependant elle n'avait pas voulu s'en rendre compte. Elle avait préféré fermer les yeux et feindre qu'il était bon.

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

-Nanirsa! S'exclama Sasori. Mais qu'est ce que tu as?

-Rien. Je suis juste un peu triste parce que je vais bientôt devoir partir. Mais je n'ai pas envie de te quitter.

Sasori compris. Nanirsa n'avait jamais était une bonne comédienne. Il la connaissait trop bien. Elle était bouleversée. Elle l'avait donc vu. Humpf. Il joua néanmoins son rôle et serra Nanirsa entre ses bras en essayant de calmer les tremblements qui agitaient son petit corps.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon amour, chuchota t-il. Je serais toujours là pour toi. Rien de mal ne peut arriver tant qu'on reste ensemble.

Nanirsa versa des larmes amères. Elle savait qu'il avait compris. Pourtant elle n'avait pas peur. Elle était juste sincèrement désolée. Si elle était resté près de lui tout cela ne serait pas arrivé. Elle savait bien qu'il devenait différent quand elle n'était pas là. C'était sa faute autant qu'à lui. Les deux étaient coupables.


	5. Trahison

**Épisode 5: Trahison**

Nanirsa attendait au bord de la petite marre habituelle. L'éclat de ses yeux s'était ternis depuis le jour où elle avait découvert le secret de Sasori. Il ne s'étaient pas vu depuis. Il n'était pas venu la chercher et elle n'était pas aller le rejoindre. Ils n'avaient pas même échangé une parole au sujet de l'incident. Ils étaient dans une impasse.

Nanirsa savait parfaitement que rien ne redeviendrait comme avant. Ce qu'il avait fait était bien trop grave. Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas non plus renoncer à lui. Elle avait besoin de lui pour survivre.

Elle lui avait donc fait parvenir un message afin qu'il la rejoigne sur ce point de rencontre. Elle était nerveuse. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Mais elle devait le voir!

Une silhouette se dessina dans l'angle de la rue. Sasori s'avança d'un pas lent en gardant ses mains dans les poches. Il s'arrêta un instant et la regarda de loin. Il avait une expression indéchiffrable sur son beau visage serein. Cette fois Nanirsa ne le pressa pas. Elle redoutait au contraire le moment où il la rejoindrait.

Sasori se remit à marcher tranquillement. Il se stoppa à quelques mètres d'elle.

-Tu voulais me voir, dit-il froidement.

Nanirsa reçut ses paroles comme une gifle. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être traitée ainsi par lui. Normalement il aurait écarté les bras pour l'inviter à sauter à son cou.

Elle serra les dents en essayant de ne pas fondre en larmes.

-Oui. Il faut qu'on parle.

Sasori sourit de travers. Ce n'était pas un sourire agréable.

-Tu t'es enfin décidé. Tu en as mit du temps...mon amour, rajouta t-il ironiquement.

Nanirsa fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi Sasori? Pourquoi as tu fait ça?

Sasori ne répondit pas.

-Pourquoi?! Répéta Nanirsa la voix brisée. Tu as tout gâché! Sasori!! Pourquoi?!!

Des larmes tombèrent de ses yeux clairs. Ses épaules furet agitées de soubresauts. Elle souffrait affreusement. Elle aurait voulu le haïr, le détester pour ce qu'il avait fait. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas et cela la rendait misérable. Elle ne pouvait que l'aimer stupidement.

-Je pense que tu le sais déjà, dit calmement Sasori. Je veux devenir plus puissant, rien d'autre. J'ai trouvé le moyen de créer des marionnettes uniques et humaines. Je suis un spécialiste dans cet art. En ce moment même je fais des expériences afin de trouver le moyen d'accéder à la vie éternelle. Un jour je trouverai le moyen de devenir immortel. De posséder un corps impérissable. C'est pour cela que j'utilise des cobayes. Je n'en ai rien à faire de tous ces gens que j'ai tué et de tous ceux que je tuerai encore. J'ai toujours était comme ça. Et tu en été bien consciente.

Nanirsa serra les poings.

-Tu es un monstre!

-Humph...Peut être bien. Mais tu es tombée amoureuse de ce monstre.

Il sourit à nouveau de son rire maléfique.

-Sasori-kun! Je t'en pris! Arrête ça! Il n'est pas encore trop tard...

-Viens avec moi Nanirsa.

La fille resta bouche bée en observant la main que lui offrait Sasori. Le bracelet multicolore de leur amitié y été encore attaché.

-Je sais que tu as peur. Mais je t'aime vraiment. Tu es la seule personne qui m'importe. Je veux t'avoir à mes côtés. Nous deviendrons immortels ensemble. Viens avec moi. Je te rendrais heureuse. Je te le promet.

Sasori affichait une expression douce. Ses yeux promettaient le mystère et l'aventure. Mais surtout la flamme de l'amour y brulait vivement. Il lui proposait un coin de lumière dans son cœur ténébreux. Il semblait tellement vulnérable!

Nanirsa s'imagina pendant une demi seconde acceptant son offre. Ils vivraient longtemps en partageant leur amour...Mais les mains trempées de sang et de mal.

-Non, Sasori-kun. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Tout comme je ne peux pas te laisser continuer à le faire.

Les traits de Sasori s'affaissèrent. La chaleur et l'amour disparurent pour laisser place à la froideur et à la haine.

-Et comment compte tu m'arrêter? Je vais quitter ce village pour toujours. Tu ne pourra pas me trouver.

-Sasori! Rends toi! Assume tes actes!

-Humpf. Non merci. Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Il lui tourna le dos. Nanirsa lui pris la main.

-Attends! S'il te plait Sasori! Fais le pour moi, pour nous! Accomplis ta sentence et alors on pourra être ensemble. Je t'en pris!

Elle le supplia aveuglée par les larmes. Elle s'accrochait désespérément à sa main en voulant le ramener vers le droit chemin. Il s'était perdu dans l'obscurité. Mais elle pouvait encore le retrouver! Il le fallait!

Elle posa son front sur le dos droit de Sasori. Elle pleura en silence en regrettant leur enfance.

-Je t'aime Sasori-kun. Ne me laisse pas. S'il te plait.

Il y eut un silence.

-Ah oui? Tu m'aimes? Alors pourquoi as tu emmené tes amis les ninjas pour m'arrêter?

Nanirsa regarda autour d'elle. Les ninjas cachés dans l'ombre les encerclaient.

-Sasori des sables rouges, déclara l'un. Nous t'arrêtons pour meurtre de rang S et pour expérimentations illégales sur le corps humains. Suis nous tranquillement et il ne te sera fait aucun mal.

Sasori ignora complètement le groupe de ninja qui le menaçait.

-Hein, Nanirsa?! Pourquoi m'as tu trahi?!

Il s'était retourné rapidement et il tenait Nanirsa au cou.

-Sasori-kun! S'étrangla t-elle. S'il te plait...

-Arrêtez le! Cria le ninja chef.

Sasori projeta Nanirsa à terre et défit un rouleau. Une dizaine de marionnettes apparurent à ses doigts. Ce fut la dernière chose que vit Nanirsa. Elle tomba dans les pommes assommée par le coup qu'elle avait reçu à la tête en se cognant à une pierre.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux elle fut prise de vertige. Les ninjas gisaient au sol, morts. Sasori se trouvait au milieu d'entre eux avec une expression meurtrière sur son visage. Ils échangèrent un regard.

Sasori s'approcha ensuite d'elle en étrécissant les yeux au point de ne laisser que deux fentes haineuses d'eux.

-Tu m'as trahi Nanirsa. Je te croyais plus loyale. Je vais devoir te punir.

Il sortit un couteau de sa poche et la coupa légèrement au doigt.

-Le poison que je t'ai injecté devrait te laisser vivre quelques temps, sourit-il. Tu auras le temps de regretter de ne pas m'avoir accompagné.

-Sasori...Pardonne moi...Je n'ai pas su t'aider...Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser seul...Je suis désolée.

-Moi aussi, dit il tristement. Je t'aimais vraiment. Je...

Nanirsa l'interrompit en l'attrapant par le col de sa veste et en joignant leurs lèvres. Sasori, surpris, lui rendit son baiser. Il la regarda ensuite et parut sur le point de dire quelque chose mais des bruits de pas s'approchant lui firent lever la tête.

-Je dois partir maintenant. Adieux, Nanirsa.

-Au revoir, Sasori-kun.

Et il disparut avant que les renforts ne soient arrivés. Ils trouvèrent leurs compagnons morts et Nanirsa évanouie. Elle fut emmenée en urgence à l'hôpital. Les médecins l'examinèrent et conclurent qu'elle avait été empoisonnée. Ils s'efforcèrent de chercher l'antidote au poison. Mais en vain. Le poison s'était vite répandu dans son corps. Il la tué à petit feu en la faisant souffrir atrocement.

* * *

-Je suis curieux de savoir comment tu t'en est sorti, dit Sasori. Ce poison n'était pas un des meilleurs que j'ai fait mais tout de même l'antidote n'était pas facile à trouver.

-Grand mère Chiyo l'a fabriqué, répondit Nanirsa. C'est elle qui t'as montré l'art des poisons. Elle connaissait donc bien tes méthodes. Même si elle a eut du mal à les déchiffrer.

-Oh! Cette vieille chouette. Elle est en vie elle aussi?

-Oui.

-Humpf. Quel dommage.

Nanirsa serra les poings. Comment pouvait il dire une chose pareille de sa propre famille? C'était inhumain!

-Très bien. Venons en au faits Nanirsa. Deidara m'attends et je n'aime pas faire attendre les gens. Que me veux tu?

-Je veux t'arrêter une bonne fois pour toutes.

-Tu en es sûre? Tu m'as suivit tout ce temps...pour me tuer? N'aurais tu plutôt pas changé d'avis? Peut être qu'après tout tu veux me rejoindre.

Hiruko s'ouvrit soudain en laissant sortir un jeune homme grand et roux de l'intérieur, tel un papillon sortant de son cocon.

Nanirsa se sentit défaillante. Il n'avait pas changé du tout! Après vingt ans il était toujours aussi jeune! Pas une seule ride barrait son visage lisse!

Elle au contraire avait beaucoup changé. Elle était devenue une véritable femme au caractère ferme et décidé. Cependant l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour Sasori se ralluma encore dans son cœur.

Sasori s'approcha d'elle. Elle ne bougea pas, tout en étant alerte.

-Tu as vieillit, remarqua Sasori. Je t'avais prévenu. Tu aurais du me suivre. Mais il n'est peut être pas encore trop tard. Je peux encore te rendre immortelle. Jeune et belle à jamais. Qu'en pense tu...mon amour?


	6. Adieux

**Épisode 6: Adieux**

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de concéder de deuxième chance, mais je vais te l'accorder, toi. Je vais te le demander une dernière fois: viens avec moi Nanirsa.

Nanirsa ferma les yeux en sentant un flot de sentiments l'envahir. Peur, manque, haine, amour, désir, regret, nostalgie... Toutes sortes d'émotions contradictoires et étourdissantes. C'était effrayant de constater à quel point de simples paroles venant de Sasori pouvaient l'égarer.

-Tout ce temps tu as continué à m'aimer, continua Sasori en tournant autour d'elle. Tu n'as pas pu m'oublier et tu as été malheureuse. Je t'offre maintenant l'opportunité d'obtenir ce que tu as tant désiré. Reste à mes côtés. Nous serons unis comme avant. Jamais plus nous ne nous séparerons.

Nanirsa respira profondément. Ces paroles étaient certainement réconfortantes. Elle avait été tellement seule depuis qu'elle été parti à sa recherche! Tellement découragée!

-Je t'aime encore Nanirsa, chuchota Sasori à son oreille. Ce qui reste de mon cœur, t'appartient. Ne me déçois pas une seconde fois, mon amour.

-Ton cœur? Mais tu n'en as plus! Tu l'as laisser derrière toi le jour où tu m'as abandonné...

-C'est faux. Il est vrai que je ne suis plus le même d'alors mais j'ai souvent pensé à toi, Nanirsa. Je me suis toujours demandé comment aurait été ma vie si j'étais simplement resté à tes côtés.

Nanirsa sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-Je t'aime aussi Sasori-kun. Je t'aime de toutes mes forces... Et c'est pour cela que je dois t'arrêter.

Sasori se figea, interloqué. Une nouvelle fois elle le trahissait! Une nouvelle fois elle le refusait!

Nanirsa se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle le regarda fermement en ignorant les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

-Je croyais qu'il me restait peut être une chance de te ramener à la raison mais ça saute aux yeux, tu as été complètement corrompu. Je ne peux plus rien faire. Je vais donc me contenter de corriger mon erreur passée. J'aurais dû te stopper ce jour là. Le jour où j'ai découvert ton secret. Mais au lieu de ça j'ai caché la vérité. J'ai été complice de tes meurtres. Ensuite je me suis corrigé en avertissant les autorités mais tu as réussi à t'échapper. Tu as donc continué à semer la terreur. Et tous tes crimes me retombaient sur les épaules.

Un frisson lui parcourut le dos.

-J'en ai fait des cauchemars! Je pensais à ces gens dont j'aurais dû éviter la mort. A tous ces innocents que tu as massacré. Je ne peux permettre quelque chose de pareil se reproduire!

-Humpf. Je vois. Quelle noble décision! Mais qu'elle est risible! Tu crois vraiment pouvoir m'arrêter?

-J'en est bien l'intention.

Elle se baissa en prenant une posture défensive. Sasori ouvrit grand ses yeux incrédules et rit d'un rire dénué de joie.

-Haha! Nanirsa, ma chère, n'essaie pas de jouer à ce jeu là avec moi. Peut être qu'avant tu pouvais me battre quand on était gamins mais depuis je suis devenu beaucoup plus puissant. Ne prend pas de risques inutiles.

-Tu as toujours été faible au fond Sasori, rétorqua t-elle avec aigreur. Et tu le resteras à jamais. Ne me crois pas assez stupide pour venir sans avoir des chances de réussir. Je te vaincrais, Sasori-kun. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre!

Elle attrapa quelques kunais de ses mains et les lui lança tous à la fois. Sasori les évita en faisant une série de pirouettes improvisées. Il retomba ensuite sur ses jambes en lançant un regard perçant à Nanirsa. Il ne la croyait pas aussi rapide...

-Je ne veux pas te tuer, lui assura t-il. Mais si tu m'y force...

-Bien sûr! Je sais que tu n'hésiterai pas à le faire. Tu as déjà essayé une fois, n'est ce pas?

Sans transition Nanirsa s'élança sur son adversaire en tenant fermement ses armes. Le jeune homme regretta soudain d'avoir commis l'imprudence d'avoir ouvert son bouclier suprême Hiruko. Cette fille était très rapide. Et de plus ses mouvements étaient impossibles à prévoir, trop imprévisibles.

_Elle a donc gardé ce même style_, pensa Sasori avec agacement.

Il se limita donc a éviter toutes les attaques de Nanirsa en tournoyant et en se tordant agilement. Il se baissa ensuite et profita d'un faux geste de la jeune ninja pour lui porter un coup de poing brutal à l'estomac. Nanirsa en eut le souffle coupé. Elle alla s'écraser plus loin contre le tronc d'un arbre en lâchant une exclamation criarde. Puis elle serra ses bras sur son ventre douloureux en ayant l'impression d'avoir était coupée en deux.

_Il a une force incroyable!_ Se dit-elle. _Ce n'est pas humain!_

-Alors? Questionna Sasori en croisant les bras l'air décontracté. Tu as réfléchis à ma proposition? Tu es sûre de vouloir mourir ici? Ce serait du gâchis pour une beauté exotique comme la tienne.

-La ferme!

Nanirsa se releva tant bien que mal, un filet de sang gouttant de sa bouche. Haletante, elle attrapa de nouveau un objet dans sa sacoche et elle le lança au sol. Une nuée de fumée jaune aveugla alors Sasori en se répandant dans l'air du soir.

-Un fumigène? S'exclama Sasori.

-Exactement!

Un coup de pied foudroyant s'abattit sur la nuque de Sasori. Il l'atteignit de plein fouet en déboitant sa tête sur ses épaules avec un craquement sinistre. Le corps de Sasori s'allongea ainsi au sol, vaincu.

Nanirsa se laissa tomber à genoux, exténuée. Puis elle se mit à sangloter de rage et de peine en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire.

-Sasori-kun...Tu ne m'a pas laissé le choix! Je suis désolée...J'aurais dû rester auprès de toi...C'est de ma faute...C'est aussi de ma faute...

-Arrête de te torturer. Tu vois bien que c'est inutile.

Nanirsa sursauta. Elle leva deux yeux ronds sur le corps de Sasori se relevant et s'incorporant tranquillement puis remettant en place sa tête fracturée sur ses épaules comme si de rien n'était. Sasori se retourna ensuite vers Nanirsa avec un sourire exaspéré.

-Tu es vraiment ridicule. Comme si tu avais pu me tuer aussi facilement! Rassure toi ma chère, il en faut beaucoup plus pour m'achever. Par contre toi...

Il l'attrapa au cou et la souleva avec aisance. Nanirsa agita vainement ses pieds dans le vide alors que ses poumons se vidaient lentement. Son visage se mit à bleuir progressivement, dépourvu de l'oxygène suffisant.

-...Tu n'es qu'une créature faible et fragile, continua Sasori. Je pourrais te briser en mille morceaux avec la simple force de ma volonté. Pourtant...Étrangement...Ce n'est pas ce que je désire...

Sasori relâcha enfin sa prise sur la gorge de Nanirsa. Elle s'écroula à terre en toussotant et en haletant compulsivement. Apeurée, elle se replia sur elle même en tentant de s'éloigner le plus possible de son assaillant.

Sasori l'observa attentivement. Nanirsa cru même trouver un soupçon de tendresse dans ce regard froid et inhumain. Mais ce fut tellement fugace qu'elle supposa l'avoir simplement imaginé.

Ses grands yeux bleus s'emplirent à nouveau de larmes dépitées.

-Pourquoi Sasori-kun? Pourquoi? Je t'aime tellement. C'est injuste.

Sasori soupira longuement. Il avait l'air d'avoir pris une décision.

-La vie est injuste, répondit il. Mais je tâcherai d'être clément cette fois. Je te laisse la vie sauve. Continue à vivre, oublie moi. Nos chemins n'auront plus à se croiser dorénavant. Nous avons déjà partagé tout le temps qu'on a pu. Maintenant il est temps de se dire adieux.

-Et pourquoi me laisser vivre? Il serait plus charitable de m'ôter la vie. Je n'ai pas la force de vivre sans toi. Et je suis de la même façon incapable de vivre auprès d'un criminel. Je suis condamnée au malheur.

Sasori interrompit le discours pessimiste de la femme en s'inclinant pour déposer un baiser dur et froid sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Nanirsa s'accrocha à ce geste affectueux avec la force du désespoir. Elle serra de ses bras le cou de Sasori et plongea dans ses cheveux ses doigts tremblotants. Cependant la seule réponse du corps du jeune homme fut la froideur et la raideur de ses membres. Il n'était plus le jeune passionné de leur enfance, capable de l'aimer follement et amoureusement. Cette ardeur, cette chaleur, avait disparu pour laisser la place à la froideur antinaturelle digne d'un pantin.

Sasori défit enfin leur embrassade. Les yeux tristes et marrons de sa mère dévisagèrent une dernière fois ce visage autrefois débordant d'enthousiasme et d'énergie, et qui maintenant n'était plus qu'un masque de solitude et de découragement.

-Lève toi et marche Nanirsa. C'est le seul conseil que je puisse te donner. Et ne te remet plus en travers de mon chemin. La prochaine fois...je ne serais plus aussi généreux.

Sasori s'introduit nouvellement dans son armure Hiruko sous les yeux déconfits de Nanirsa. Elle n'essaya même pas de l'arrêter, s'avouant vaincue. En réalité elle ne savait même plus quelle folie l'avait poussé à venir le trouver. Cette pulsion n'avait rien de raisonnable. Pourtant elle ne regrettait pas entièrement.

-Adieux Nanirsa, la salua la voix grave de Hiruko sous son manteau de l'Akatsuki.

-Adieux...mon amour.

Au moins elle avait pu lui faire ses adieux...

Elle le regarda s'éloigner en ayant la sensation qu'une horde d'aiguilles venimeuses lui transperçaient impitoyablement le cœur. Nanirsa savait bien que cette fois serait la dernière où elle le verrait. La dernière...

* * *

-Vous en avez mis du temps Sasori-sama, hum! S'exclama Deidara en guise de salutation.

-J'ai eu un petit contre temps, se justifia Sasori à contre cœur.

La queue de cheval dorée de Deidara fouetta son visage à moitié dissimulé sous sa mèche de cheveux. Il dévisagea d'un œil curieux les mouvements de Hiruko. En effet il trouvait quelque chose d'inhabituel dans le comportement de Sasori. Presque comme si une émotion avait ressurgit dans son cœur de pierre. Ce « contre temps » semblait l'avoir troublé profondément.

-Rien de grave j'espère? S'inquiéta t-il.

-Non. C'est fini. Cette fois était la dernière.

-Hum.

Deidara se désintéressa alors en se disant que de toute façon beaucoup de temps s'était passé depuis leur dernière coopération. Sasori avait peut être changé entre temps.

-Et bien nous devrions nous mettre en marche au plus tôt, proposa Deidara. Nous avons beaucoup de boulot commençant par la capture de Ichibi. Ce ne sera pas facile, hum. Ce petit est devenu ni plus ni moins que Kazekage du village de Suna. Mais je tiens quand même à m'en charger. Et je le ferais encore plus rapidement que vous Sasori-sama.

-Comme tu voudras. De toutes façons je n'ai aucune envie de retourner dans mon village. J'ai eu ma dose de vieux souvenirs pour le moment. Je n'ai pas envie de rencontrer mamie Chiyo...

Deidara haussa les sourcils avec excitation.

-Alors c'est décidé! Je m'occuperai de ce Jinchurriki personnellement, hum. Je m'occuperai de Sabakuno Gaara...

**END! J'espère que ça vous a plu! Ma version de l'Histoire mystérieuse de Sasori! :) Ce n'est qu'après que commence le véritable combat et l'action! La question est maintenant: est ce que l'Akatsuki atteindra finalement son but ultime? Va t-elle attraper tous les Jinchurriki? Y compris Naruto? La réponse je ne la connais pas! Mais tout comme vous je suivrai les aventures de Naruto avec enthousiasme pour le découvrir! **

**Je vous fais un grand merci et un énorme bisous!**

**Saionara les amis!**

**CAN YOU HEAR ME? SO AM I!**


End file.
